


Tryppy Sound Bytes

by CNS



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, The Nemesis, lonely ships, the Nemesis/Trypticon has tentacles, the Victory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNS/pseuds/CNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots revolving around the Trypticon x Soundwave pairing, starting when they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fulcrumisthebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/gifts).



> I have actually written a couple of oneshots with these two before this, but I probably won't include them because a bit of reworking is probably necessary. The couple occurred to me out of nowhere, but I enjoy it, and I hope you will too!

"As you know, Soundwave, that meddling fool Alpha Trion assisted in thwarting our initial takeover of Polyhex." Megatron scowled at the memory, his servos clenching into fists behind his back as he kept walking down the hall. Soundwave silently followed, arms lightly swinging. "Because of this, the materials the Autobots required to complete their ship reached Iacon." Megatron stopped in front of a door. "What I am about to show you is top secret, Soundwave. As such, I want you to ensure that Starscream doesn't discover it until I show him." The warlord turned his head, noting Soundwave's nod before he punched the code in. The door opened, and Megatron snarled. "What are you doing in here?!"  
"I am your second in command!" Starscream screeched in reply. "Why would you not inform me of the construction of a warship?! I'm your chief scientist too!"  
" _Shockwave_ is my chief scientist!" As the warlord and the seeker yelled back and forth, Soundwave studied the ship. It was purple, and there were energy signatures inside so there was probably a crew already on board. What drew Soundwave's focus was that the ship itself had an energy signature. He promptly went through his library of sound clips.  
"The ship is just an alt mode!" a terrified femme's voice cried. Starscream glowered at Soundwave.  
"Really, Soundwave? Lately Formed? That vid was terrible."  
"Shut up, Starscream. Sparks in the Sky was worse."  
"It was a classic!" The third in command tuned them out again as he approached the ship. He could only assume the ship-former was created by Shockwave, had existed for quite a long time, or was a normal Cybertronian who consented to having their spark put into the ship. Stopping at the gangplank, he studied the entryway, then walked up, his steps echoing until he was inside, where they became more muffled by thicker plating. He was halfway down the hall before he felt an energy field envelop him and nearly cause his knees to buckle with how powerful it was. The field was full of curiosity, slight suspicion, and then a welcoming feeling.  
"- _Welcome, Soundwave,_ -" a deep voice spoke through his comm. Soundwave cautiously relaxed his tight grip on his own energy field, allowing it to mingle a little with the larger one. Unlike the ship's field, the third in command's was almost devoid of emotion. Curiosity did faintly lace it though, and the ship seemed to latch onto that. "- _I am Trypticon._ -"  
"- _Acknowledged._ -" Soundwave resumed walking down the hall, withdrawing his field. The ship's own field held disappointment before he withdrew it.  
"- _Do you require directions?_ -"  
"- _Negative: Soundwave has schematics._ -" He did, too. He wasn't an intelligence officer for nothing. Trypticon fell silent, and Soundwave explored. The officers' quarters were as pristine as one would expect, and the quarters of the crew were less so, but still presentable. It was a room near the spark of the ship that caught Soundwave's attention though. The walls were covered in retractable panels, yet Soundwave could find no commands to retract them. "- _Query: What lies behind the walls?_ -" The response was the walls sliding back, and tentacles extending, sliding over to the surprised mech and curling around him. "- _Soundwave:-_ -"  
"- _Please stay,_ -" Trypticon said hurriedly. "- _The room is not bad, yes? It would suit your purposes? There's a console and a functional berth and there's a private washrack..._ -" Trypticon continued to ramble, his deep voice conveying no concern, but his released energy field was laden with anxiety as words typed themselves on the console screen. _I want to be heard._  
"- _Query: Trypticon mute?_ -"  
"- _Negative. But no one can hear me... You are the only one who has. Commander Shockwave assumes that I am simply a failed experiment, despite the fact I am completely functional._ -" Soundwave considered as the tentacles held him tightly, feelers stroking at him like a child petting a newfound friend. He reviewed the words on the screen, feeling the loneliness oozing from the text, and gave a sharp nod.  
"- _Quarters: Acceptable._ -"  
"- _Soundwave!_ -" Megatron's voice came through the comm line. "- _Where are you? I have been informed you have not yet seen the bridge._ -" The tentacles hurriedly drew back from Soundwave, and the third in command turned sharply on his heel. Laserbeak sent him a questioning ping, but he gently declined. They would think more about Trypticon when they were back in their quarters within the base. Ravage would be back with the twins, so they would all contribute their thoughts to the situation, and what course of action should be taken. When Soundwave left the hangar with Megatron, the energy field reached out one last time to convey a plea for the third in command to return. Soundwave did not respond, but his visor briefly flashed the schematics of the ship, with the living quarters near the engine room highlighted.


	2. Sweet Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trypticon wants to touch Soundwave. With the door closed. Also, major time leap! And the next one will probably leap back! So this will be like hopscotch.
> 
> In other words, warnings all around for everybody! Mech x mech relationshipz (though the first chapter probably told you that), huge mech x little mech, tentacles everywhere, le gasp awkward first attempt at writing _interfacinz_ by myself, etc.
> 
> I apologize for the fact that I kind of wimped out, but I'll build up to it or something. Anyway, this was the first thing that Succubii actually requested, so this chapter in particular is gifted to her. Now I'll stop rambling before the note becomes longer than the story.

There were many, many how-to files in the Archives. Both physical files and files stored on Teletraan one. There were how-tos for just about anything you could imagine. 'How to proposition a carrier: a ship-former's guide to getting a mech' seemed to fall outside 'just about anything'. Then again, that wasn't exactly surprising, but it was irritating. Trypticon's cameras were (for the most part) stationary, but oh... whenever Soundwave appeared, his focus immediately centered on the mech. He was slender, beautiful, had an incredible focus, and he could care. He'd demonstrated it with his symbionts- especially the two he was forced to part with when they left Cybertron- and he'd demonstrated it with Trypticon. Soundwave and Trypticon did not talk much, but on and off during the day, Soundwave would direct him to a file saved from Teletraan that might interest him. Sometimes they were vids, sometimes it was text, and sometimes there was music. When he wasn't directing him to files, he'd send him game instructions, and then spring a game on him. Haxil was Trypticon's favourite, with the interlocking levels and the miniature armies on each one with their own specialties. Trypticon had tried to reciprocate until Laserbeak privately commed him and told him, amused, that most of the files Trypticon had in his database had been selected and uploaded by Soundwave at Lord Megatron's command. So Trypticon just greeted Soundwave when he woke up and bade him good rest when he recharged. When he considered doing _things_ with the mech though, he always felt that sinking suspicion that Soundwave might not view him as a potential partner. Why would he, anyway? Trypticon had been incredibly clingy and somewhat childish in action when they had first met, and even not thinking of that, Trypticon was so, so much bigger than Soundwave. If he were to transform, Soundwave would be able to sit on his optic and have plenty of room to stretch out. His tentacles shivered at the thought of Soundwave stretched out, and his systems stalled for a moment. Tentacles. He had tentacles. Groaning a little, and muttering _No, duh_ to himself, he checked Soundwave's room. Empty, he knew hardly anyone ever went by, and Soundwave had never expressed an aversion to tentacles... Well of course he hadn't, he had tentacles too. This could work. But he'd have to be careful and take his time.

It started with affectionate brushes of their electromagnetic fields. From their first meeting, Trypticon was well aware his field was extremely powerful to a smaller mech, so he was incredibly careful with how much emotion he let into his field and just how much of his field he let brush the mech. Soundwave at first stiffened upon feeling the affection, but then responded by sending him a clipped greeting and another file. That was a little discouraging, but Trypticon checked the file; it was a vid of one of the many dances native to Polyhex. He could only wonder how beautiful Soundwave would look dancing like this.

The next step was being sneaky with his smaller tentacles and leaving out small cubes of energon for Soundwave throughout the work cycle when the scans indicated that Soundwave's fuel levels were dropping below optimal levels. Soundwave stared for a long time at the first cube, then picked it up with the feelers of one tentacle and slipped a straw into it, which slid underneath his mask. He'd really, really like to see what the mech's face looked like, and if his plans worked, then perhaps he would.

The third step was less of a step and more an almost abrupt awareness of Soundwave's near nonexistent 'tells'. If he had not been a ship-former designed both for war and for ensuring his crew were well, he'd have missed them. None of the tells ever came into play when he was alone with Megatron, but that was simply because Soundwave had no reason to feel excited, irritated, impatient, or harried around the warlord. Excitement registered when Soundwave located the lair of the Star Pirates who had been harassing the Decepticon fleet, and was expressed through Soundwave's movements becoming five percent swifter, though his typing became a near blur at these points. Irritation, impatience, and harassment all showed around Starscream. Soundwave had once told Trypticon that Starscream was to be tolerated, and sent him to the seeker's files, but the ship was not overly impressed with the prince of seekers. Irritation made Soundwave stiffen, which no one else really noticed because the third in command had a way of always looking relaxed and at ease. Impatience made his tentacles coil inside his chassis, which Trypticon could see on one set of scanners. It sometimes occurred to him that it was incredibly invasive to be watching Soundwave with twenty different sets of scanners at any given time, but he'd wave the thought away relatively quickly. When Soundwave was harried, though, his chin would lift ever so slightly and his shoulders would lower slightly. It was a much more subtle version of the stance Soundwave used to take in the arenas before he'd completely massacre his opponents.

Out of concern for Soundwave, when he was displaying the negative tells, Trypticon would loosely wrap him in a thin part of his field and project soothing emotion. To his delight, Soundwave not only accepted the soothing, but it actually worked and the mech would relax. So Trypticon tentatively started sending him instrumental music files as well for the mech to relax. One of his most treasured memories of his life was made when he sent a particularly obscure one to Soundwave, and he was sent a message with the usual 'thank you'; "- _Soundwave: Has not had the pleasure of hearing this file before._ -" He was high on the accomplishment for quite awhile, so it was good he was not steering himself most of the time. They'd been following the Autobots and having skirmishes with them on and off for quite awhile before Trypticon finally just put a message on the console in Soundwave's room as the mech returned from a particularly trying shift with Starscream pestering him incessantly. 'May I touch you?' Soundwave froze, and the door slid shut behind him. He tilted his head a little, and Trypticon fretted as he waited.  
"- _Soundwave: Unsure how Trypticon expects to accomplish touch._ -"  
'Tentacles,' appeared on the screen, and Soundwave's field briefly flashed with amusement, and... anxiety?  
"- _Request: Accepted._ -" Tentacles slid out of the wall in what was almost a flood, twisting and curling in Trypticon's eagerness to feel Soundwave in his coils. "- _Berth: Unnecessary?_ -" Soundwave asked in a mildly teasing tone. With a slight start, Trypticon realized that when they had first met, he would have been unable to pick up on that slight shift of tone that indicated Soundwave's feelings on a subject, when he cared to make them apparent.  
"- _Oh the berth is very necessary,_ -" he commed back, his voice rumbling with excitement and anticipation. Laserbeak and Ravage detached from Soundwave just before the tentacles enveloped him and lightly tugged him to the berth. The symbionts just gave the console a look before exiting the room to leave their host with his privacy.  
"- _Query: Instruction required?_ -"  
"- _Negative. I found some files._ -" A musical, hiccuping sound rose in the room, and with a sense of wonder, Trypticon realized Soundwave was laughing. "- _Might I request that you remove your mask?_ -" Soundwave stilled, then slowly lifted his servos to his face as Trypticon's tentacles coiled around his legs. Flicking the locks, Soundwave removed his mask, and one of Trypticon's tentacles hovered over his face, feelers waving before carefully lowering and tracing over delicate features and the scars on the right side of the mech's face. "- _You are beautiful,_ -" The ship told him, his voice steeped with sincerity and awe. The touch of the tentacles was worshipful as they slid over the slim mech's body, feelers sliding under armour and caressing.  
"- _Files: Must have been odd._ -"  
"- _No, not really. I'm not following them yet, though. I've been wanting to explore you like this for a long time._ -" Soundwave blinked in surprise at the admission, then turned his head slightly to lean into the touch against his cheek from one of the tentacles before he gasped and twitched, head whipping back around as the glowing lines of his chest were stroked by feelers. "- _I might be starting to follow them now though,_ -" Trypticon murmured, his tone mischievous and prompting more quiet laughter. The ship was very, very thorough in his exploration, feelers and tentacles pressing up against everything, and finding more sensitive spots all over his frame; just under the armour of his left shoulder, a little below his knees, his ankles, under his chin... Feelers stroked Soundwave's mouth, and Trypticon sighed. "- _I wish I could kiss you,_ -" he said softly, mournfully. The third in command smiled a little and pressed a light kiss to the tentacle.  
"- _Trypticon: Will find some way undoubtedly._ -" Cheered by this, Trypticon rubbed a tentacle up between the mech's legs, making him jump.  
"- _Are you going to let me in? You don't have to if you don't want to._ -" Soundwave did not speak this time, but he did nod and shift his legs a little wider. The hip pieces separated from the cod piece, sliding partially down his thighs and clicking into place, then the cod piece split and retracted into Soundwave's pelvic array. Trypticon shamelessly recorded the sight for future viewing, one of his tentacles stroking the side of Soundwave's head as others curiously ran their feelers lightly over Soundwave's equipment. "- _Do you think there's enough room past the feelers for your cable to fit in one of my tentacles?_ -" Trypticon asked, calculating and feeling immensely pleased with himself when Soundwave shuddered, though that could have been largely because he was simultaneously stroking all of his sensitive spots.  
"- _Affirmative._ -"  
"- _Let's try, then,_ -" Trypticon agreed, sliding one of his tentacles over the mech's pretty cable with its glowing lines, then caressing it with his feelers as he slowly slid it into the appendage. This provoked a cut off gasp, and the ship paused. "- _Are you alright?_ -"  
"- _Affirmative. Trypticon: Continue._ -" A moment of indecision made Soundwave sigh softly and then press into his touch. "- _Soundwave: Undamaged._ -" In other words; Trypticon's ideas of being completely suave for this were torn to shreds and happily tossed into a wind tunnel. How discouraging. To try and make up for it, he slid another tentacle down to Soundwave's port.  
"- _Requesting permission....?_ -"  
"- _Permission: Granted. Trypticon: Proceed. Speedily._ -" Trypticon paused again and actually scanned the mech, then had to try not to laugh as he realized that Soundwave's core temperature was quite, quite high, probably due to the unceasing attention his frame was receiving.  
"- _Acknowledged,_ -" he purred, sliding his feelers into Soundwave's port, then pressing his tentacle into the smaller mech. He made a fascinating, somewhat strangled sound as he arched upwards, mouth open and optics shut. That mouth looked so inviting.... He would experiment with _those_ findings some other time. But it would be done. Trypticon spent the rest of the.... session? Visit? Appointment? Whatever, he spent the rest of it being mesmerized by how Soundwave moved and sounded and felt. The third in command was a truly beautiful creature, and if he himself were smaller, Trypticon would happily spend all his days just following him around and assisting him. And holding him. Holding him would be good.  
"- _Tr-Tr-Trypticon:...._ -"  
"- _Yes?_ -"  
"- _Suggestion: Re-remove...._ -" With a low cry, Soundwave overloaded, squirming in Trypticon's tentacles as transfluid coated the inside of one of them. Slowly, the ship withdrew the two which had been on and inside the mech, the small cameras in his other tentacles focusing on them and studying how they looked.  
"- _You're beautiful._ -" It was a good few moments later when Soundwave responded to the compliment.  
"- _Thank you._ -"

\---

When the third in command greeted him the next day, he did not direct Trypticon to a file. Instead, he highlighted spots on his schedule where he'd be free to be in his room for undisturbed lengths of time. The ship gleefully accepted the hinted invitation, and some of the vehicons and eradicons complained about malfunctioning security cameras as Trypticon resisted what commands they inputted so that he could focus solely on his slender lover. A lover who he would now work on turning into something far more... permanent.


	3. The loss and the return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Minus One. I started writing. And then I got distracted and wound up finishing this at midnight today, so... It might not be the best. But I'll write another something later. (Am I the only one who thinks Trypticon would have a meltdown after the events of the finale?)

The moment Soundwave was overwhelmed by pain and fell into stasis, Trypticon freaked and used Soundwave's personal signature to get a squad of eradicons sent to his coordinates. They arrived just in time to see the Autobots vanish into their own ground bridge with the third in command. Trypticon was beside himself as Laserbeak returned, and he detained the symbiont, holding him in the tentacles in Soundwave's quarters as he huddled and told Trypticon everything that had happened. The ship eventually released him with extreme reluctance so he could properly report to Megatron, but he listened and worried for his mate. He could not find him with his powerful scanners, but he could still feel him in his spark and it was maddening. And then he could barely sense Soundwave at all.

Understandably, he panicked.

Fortunately, Laserbeak had already left on his newest mission by then, so the equipment fritzing and the flight path changing every few minutes was something he missed entirely. Unfortunately, that meant he missed Megatron roaring at Knockout to help Shockwave fix it or so help him his supply of personal care products would be halted and confiscated indefinitely. And then Shockwave, while still working, asked how logical it was to continue supplying such products when they could put their resources to better use acquiring much more necessary materials. Knockout had freaked and started pleading with Megatron to have mercy on his finish. It would have all been rather humorous if not for the fact Trypticon was going out of his mind.

\---

As soon as Soundwave returned, dragging Ratchet, there was a malfunction in the engine room which Soundwave had to attend to immediately, so his greetings to Megatron were cut short. The third in command walked in brisk, hurried steps, feeling worry spiking within him. Trypticon was not responding through the bond, nor was he reaching out with his field. Laserbeak had not been greeted either, so something truly had to be wrong- As he stepped into the engine room, tentacles shot out of the walls to wrap around him tightly and lift him up to the ship's spark chamber. It opened, and Soundwave was plunged into Trypticon's being without him even opening his own chest plates. There was so much pain and fear for Soundwave from the whole day; from the moment Soundwave was shot to when Laserbeak found him, and it had been suffocating the ship as he'd been helpless to find his mate, helpless and unable to take revenge on the Autobots for inflicting such damage. A matter of hours had felt like a thousand agonizing years, with a loss made fresh by every passing minute as Trypticon searched in vain. Soundwave reached out with his spark, the only part of him that could envelope part of Trypticon in something resembling a hug. The ship shuddered briefly. "- _Soundwave, please... Never do that again... Let everyone else go fight. But- But you, Ravage, and Laserbeak.... Stay here, with me, where it's safe...-_ " The tentacles squeezed Soundwave harder to try and hide the trembling.  
"- _Soundwave: Will try,_ -" the communications officer quietly promised. "- _Soundwave: Will always come home._ -"


	4. Chapter 4

The TiC stalked the corridors of the Nemesis, a frown twisting his face behind his mask. Unit ST-3V3 had been seriously injured when he had 'tripped' into the line of fire between Megatron and Starscream, rescuing the seeker from a dreadful fusion cannon injury to his wings. No, that just hit ST-3V3's entire front and sent him curling into a fetal position as his fellow units rushed him to the medbay and Knockout's tender mercies.

Though perhaps that was somewhat unkind, he reluctantly admitted to himself. Knockout, despite his flaws (and glaringly obvious narcissism), was a good medic and cared about his job. Even if he did occasionally play Mad Scientist with Starscream. At least Shockwave was not the sort of person to join such science sessions, it Soundwave doubted the ship would still be surviving. That was a very, very uncomfortable thought. The comforting brush of Trypticon's EM field calmed him somewhat though, and he let his own field expand enough to let Trypticon see that he was indeed soothed.

Stopping outside the medbay, Soundwave stood in front of the doors and accessed the security camera to see Knockout working swiftly inside and snapping orders at the units in the room with him as he saved ST-3V3 so that he might continue to pine for the second in command. While the silent communications officer couldn't exactly understand the appeal of the seeker, he did understand he completely understood loving someone and wanting to protect them. On the rare occasions Trypticon suffered damage, Soundwave would be outside with the troopers, working diligently on repairs. And when it came to his symbionts, he would always protect them. So he could respect the unit's 'accidents' that led to Starscream being spared the medbay. If only Starscream would look past his delusions of grandeur long enough to see the devotion he commanded from one of the units. Devotion he was so used to yearning for but never seeing that he completely missed its continued existence in his presence.

Perhaps Soundwave would assist the drone later. Perhaps not. Regardless of what he would decide, he needed a break and Trypticon had been learning how to conduct a careful massage from what he had observed Knockout receiving, so Soundwave, despite the frame difference, would be enjoying his break as fully as possible. The ship's engine rumbled a little louder than usual as Trypticon's fields were briefly shot through with a flare of happiness, and behind his mask, Soundwave smiled.


	5. Pest control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airachnid pries, and Soundwave responds less viciously than he'd like.

There were always large portions of the ship that were quiet, aside from the humming of Trypticon's systems. It was in this quiet that Ravage slinked along, his existence forgotten by both sides due to how long he'd stayed close to Soundwave as a last ditch defense, in this quiet that Laserbeak drifted along with her senses alert, and in this quiet that Soundwave walked the halls, completely calm and collected. Trypticon's field was an all encompassing, comforting buzz, and Soundwave's was allowed to venture far enough from his plating to tangle with it.

The communications officer had been too tired for any of their usual downtime activities, comforting or otherwise, but now he had been graciously granted a break by Lord Megatron. It was amusing, how he had not clued in to the fact that Soundwave took no lovers, unlike Starscream or his other subordinates. He'd never clued in, so he'd never asked, and Soundwave had never told. It wasn't like Megatron could hear Trypticon anyway. There'd been one eradicon who had abruptly started hearing Trypticon's voice after receiving a head injury, but he had died in the next battle.

A flare of pain from Trypticon made Soundwave straighten. Ravage and Laserbeak, in different areas respectively, immediately reported in and told Soundwave what they had seen. His pace picked up and he headed to a spot near one of the storage bays. He could hear the crooning before he could see her, and _oh_ how he wanted to rip out that poisonous vocalizer and shred it while she watched before force feeding it to her. Trypticon would never be useless, or wrecked. He would never become a _trophy_ in her sick collection. She laughed, and he saw her prying out a wall panel, ready to inject her poison into one of the ship's tentacles. Soundwave wanted to force feed her extra legs to her as well, and then slowly tug out her guts and soak them in acid while they were still attached to her nervous systems so that he could make her _scream_. He wanted to hit her and kick her and make her writhe in agony under his resonance blaster. He wanted to blow out her audials and rip out her optics. Oh he wanted to inflict such unimaginable pain on her.

But such a display would show attachment. And attachment meant weakness. So he simply yanked her and threw her into the opposite wall, closing the panel gently, then turned to face her. Megatron's voice sounded, mixed with Breakdown's to tell her not to damage the ship. The pregnant pause had implications of what would happen if she tried to sabotage them. After voicing a threat she couldn't possibly follow through on, Soundwave went to his quarters and stood expectantly. Tentacles surged out of the walls and coiled around him, and he was laid on the berth in a sleeping bag of tentacles. He didn't mind. It felt good, and relaxed him. As he recharged, Ravage stalked Airachnid and Laserbeak patrolled the halls. Trypticon observed.


	6. Fiction

Earth literature, the 'silent' duo had discovered, could be quite inventive and engrossing. Especially when one actually read it instead of just assimilating the data and 'knowing' it. They had gone through certain fairy tales already, with Soundwave softly laughing at how appalled Trypticon was over the dark nature of some. They then drifted into fantasy, delighting in the quaint charm of a series of books involving peaceful talking animals versus more violent and vicious ones. Trypticon liked those. He knew the tales of how Cybertron had fallen to war, so these were refreshingly different. The battles were for the protection of a peace that was not false. Those in power on the side that claimed to be good were actually kind and just. Eventually, that series reached its end, and they read on. Eventually, they wound their way to a lone book that had been followed up by a trilogy. The Hobbit, and The Lord of the Rings. Soundwave liked it so much that they watched the movies. Trypticon liked it too, but he proved to be somewhat inconsolable when it came to the deaths of the well-loved characters. In an effort to ease his partner's pain, Soundwave cast about on the humans' 'Internet', and discovered something just about every human is at least vaguely aware of; fanfiction. The number of fix-it fics was astonishing. The number of 'ships' even more so. It was Trypticon's joy and gleeful chortling over anything particularly clever that made Soundwave smile, though, as nothing else could.


End file.
